What a JERK!
by purplecarrot18
Summary: Do you believe at first sight? how about forced marriage? Do you like cold and silent guy? if you answered no to all the questions then you are like Tenten..But her answers changed
1. Chapter 1

What a JERK!

Disclaimer: I really DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 1

Tenten P.O.V.

They say love at first sight happens, well I don't believe it, ACTUALLY….I hate love….. Anyway, my name is Tenten …okay just Tenten.. I am rich because of my parents and I have my 3 bestest friends …Sakura, Ino and Hinata. I am 18 years old and I am a tomboy.

It started like any ordinary day but my parents called my about something. I was on my way when I bumped into this girl… THE GIRL said " Hey! Watch it" Shit! She is a guy ……SHE is a guy…………SHE is a GUY… oh my god ! well if you look at him, he has long brown-blackish hair and when I say long I mean long and freaky white eyes but I am used to it since Hinata's are like those. Anyhow, I say " Watch where you are going!" he smirks and says "So tomboy, you dare talk to me like that." What an arrogant jerk…seriously a huge JERK! Well I said " hey! I thought you were a girl with your long and silky hair and your feminine features." Ha! Take that jerk. Well, he just snorted. HAHAHA. I went to the study room to meet my parents but when I arrive I see this old guy with white eyes and the JERK. I really wonder what they are doing here. Who cares and all I am think is how to tell my friends about the jerk.

"Tenten will marry Neji"

" WHAT!" I said

" You will marry me" Neji said

I think I fainted. I really fainted, it was just too much for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Tenten P.O.V.

I woke up surprised about two things, one I was going to marry Neji and two I think I am floating since I can see the ground.

After a minute…

Shit! I am being carried around by……….Neji. okay, just breath in and breath out

Wait! Did he just smirked what a jerk. I just want slap … no I want to punch that smirk out of his handsome face … Did I just say handsome… What is wrong with me.. I blame Sakura nad Ino for this they made me get their girly-ness. I will just pretend I am asleep. .

After a while..

I think I am in my room at last freedom. Wait Neji is still here. Just pretend I am sleeping…just pretend I am sleeping.. just pretend I am sle—" I know you are awake." Great just ruined a great moment to pretend I am sleeping. Well I sit up and said "can't you leave me alone?" please say yes please.. "No" what the hell! "why not?" it is my room and my house you should just leave me ALONE! " why can't you leave me alone?" Then he snorted. Okay that was last straw I just said "fine, I will now go to sleep" The word jerk floated in my mind as I fell a sleep on my comfy and soft bed…….

Neji P.O.V.

This Tenten girl is so…..different. Usually, girls faint when I talk or just looking at them but this girl even shouted at me, this is so new for me. I bet she is the Devil but she is cute and also pretty, I mean …um……she just like any ordinary girl who fall head over heels with my AMAZING looks. I watch her as she sleeps and one word can describe her: Beautiful. Maybe I should leave her to get over the news she is going to marry me. Well, give me one more minute to admire her beauty before I leave her. I hope she can handle the 'other' news well. Wait, why should I care about this girl. I think I will torture her. HAHAHAHA. Thinking of news ways to torture her. This will be very fun for me. ! minute is up better start going before uncle gets mad.

Next Day

Tenten P.O.V.

I feel so happy. There were two reasons why I am happy: first it is the first day of school and I get to see my best friends and second is that Neji is not here that guy is a plain jerk but he still hot okay maybe just a bit hot. Anyway, oh my god I am going to be late, Ino is going to kill me if I am late I don't want her to be in her bad side. So I started to change my clothes.

After changing

My father was talking about something " blah….blah.. Neji is going to study in your school and blah…" o I spit the juice which I was drinking all over my father and shout "WHAT!" okay, I am going to be so grounded like forever. Then before my father can say something I ran out of the house.

Sidewalk

I was running to catch up with a blond with blue eyes, a girl with waist-length pink hair and a girl with elbow-length blue hair. When I was able to catch up with them. Then Ino asked " Tenten anything new?" I guess I can tell them that I have a future husband who is a big JERK! "well, guys I have to tell you something ummm…I have a fiancé." 1,2,3 "WHAT!" they said even Hinata shouted. Then we heard guys shouting 'Sakura I love you' ' Ino be my girlfriend' 'Tenten, please date me' 'Hinata you are so cute" and more chants. Then we started running then we saw a guy with black hair, a guy with a ponytail, a blond and red head. They were also running like their life depended on it. Sakura was shouting while running " hi guys'' and they just nodded because the girls where like ready to eat them alive. We arrived safe in our classroom since we are all classmates.

THE FAN CLUBS

Girls:

Hinata Hyuuga (White Eyed Angel)

Ino Yamanaka (Sunflower Goddess)

Sakura Haruno (Blooming Cherry Blossom)

Tenten Ama (Bun Haired Cuttie)

Boys:

Naruto Uzumaki (Cute Innocent Blond)

Sasuke Uchiha (Black Eyed Hottie)

Gaara no Sabaku (Mr. Panda)

shikamaru Nara (Cloud Watching)

Those are my best friends all rich and popular. Well, to tell you something about them: Sakura is smart in science and also an excellent player in Soccer and Tennis while Ino knows everything about flowers and is great in running and Hinata is smart in Japanese and is a great dancer. While Sasuke is good in History and a great Baseball player and Gaara is great in English and Basketball while Shikamaru is amazing in using Computer and a great in educational games and Naruto is a great in Karate. All of us are actually fine with each other and I think Hinata likes Naruto. Before the class starts, I can hear girls flirting with the guys and boys surrounding us and started saying how wonderful we are and all that things. Then the teacher came and said "Okay, Everyone settle down and I have an announcement" we all sat down and waited for the announcement when Kakashi-sensei said " Before anything, I would like to check the attendance" After checking the attendance, everyone was excited for the announcement.

Thank you for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tenten P.O.V.

Kakashi-sensei started with the announcement "Everyone, we have a new student" people are asking if it is a guy or girl. Kakashi continued 'Come in Neji" oh ny god! Why me? oh why? Neji came in and girls started drooling all over him. Neji with a stoic face said "I am Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin" what! I am engaged with Hinata's cousin but they are total opposite. "Okay, Neji sit beside…" please do not be with me. Please not me anyone but me. I started to pray like all the girls who wanted to sit next to Neji when "Wow1 Tenten do you like Neji that much then Neji sit next to Tenten." Kakashi-sensei said. Do you hate me God? Wait did Neji smirked at me. What is he planning to do with me? He sits next to me then Kakashi-sensei "Do you know Tenten?" Neji stands up and said, "She is a close friend of mine." Oh my! All Neji"s fan girls glares at me and I can hear some curses. How could Neji do this now I will be killed by this girls look at them and their nails. Why does he keep on smirking? I just want to wipe the smirk off his face. He is ARROGANT JERK!

MATH – Kurenai-sensei

I love Math because the answer is always accurate like my aim. I just love numbers hehehehe. Anyway, I was so into the problems when I heard Neji chuckled a bit then three girls in the class faints because or Neji's chuckle. "So you like Math" Just ignore him and concentrate on the problem. X-y10 and 3x+y14 then what is x? wow this is so easy. All I have to do is add the equation then get the answer so the answer is…. Neji is staring at me. Okay the answer is Neji keeps on staring at me with his white eyes. The answ.. Why is he staring at me. I can't take it anymore "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, JERK? WHY DO YOU KEEP ON STARING AT ME? YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Everyone keeps on staring at me. Kurenai-sensei said "Tenten, to the principle office. NOW!" I hate Neji forever!

Principle office

I was nervous about meeting Principle Sarutobi. When I entered the office, I am so scared "Tenten, tell me what happened?" "umm…I kinda shouted at Neji because he was so distracting and annoying." Hey that was really easy to say. Then the principle laughs and said "okay, your punishment is to apologized to Neji." NO I will never apologized to that jerk NEVER. "Can't I do a report about manners or even about numbers." I am begging here "No, Neji should accept your apology too." I returned to the classroom and I will apologized to Neji during recess.

Recess

Neji sat with us because he was Hinata's cousin. Then Naruto said "Neji, how do you know Tenten?" please do not answer that "She is my future wife." Everyone is silent with their mouth open even Gaara and Sasuke. I only wish I have a camera for this moment. Then I remember that I have to apologize to Neji. I asked Neji to meet me outside. When he arrived, I said to him quietly "I am sorry" and he said "what! I can't hear you." I said it again a bit louder and he smirks and I continued, "Will you forgive me?" he said "No" "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" His answer was…"I want you to kneel down and apologized" What is his problem? I have to do this. I slowly kneel down and said

"Will you forgive me?"

"Louder" what a sadistic bastard

"Will you forgive me?"

"BEG" You got to be kidding me

"Please, forgive me."

"I forgive you" I stand up only to see him smirking. He thinks it is funny to see me begging. He is lucky because the bell rang.

P.E.- Gai-sensei

We girls started to change for the class when Hinata said "Tenten, Do you like Neji?" What! Well no way……maybe…..a little. I replied "No Way!" I think I am blushing a bit actually a lot. Ino shouted really loud "Hey Tenten! You are blushing." Then Sakura said "I remember when we were young was the first time I saw you blush"

Flashback: 8 years ago 

_Tenten argued, " I do not LIKE boys."_

_Ino said "All girls like boys"_

_Sakura said, "We will help Tenten to find a boy"_

_Hinata said shyly "okay"_

_We were walking around to search for the perfect guy for Tenten. We spend the whole day looking for the guy who she will like. It was a hot and boring search since Tenten did not like any of the guys they meet._

_Tenten complained "I am thirsty!"_

_Hinata said "Let us take a break"_

_Tenten volunteered to get drinks for them. She bought 4 drinks and was on her way back to them when she tripped over a rock and she was waiting for the painful fall but nothing came. She felt something around her waist and it actually made her feel safe. When she opened her eyes she saw a back facing her and a deep and manly voice said "Be careful next time." He was a bit taller than her so she thought he was about her age. Then he started to walk away, she was never able to say anything because she can feel her cheeks getting warmer. She got the drinks and ran to her friends. When her friends saw her…._

"_What happened?" Hinata asked _

_Tenten just looked down and blushed harder._

" _OH MY GOD! TENTEN IS BLUSHING!" Ino shouted_

_All were looking at Tenten waiting for an explanation. _

_A bit louder than a whisper "I think I am in love"_

_3….._

_2……._

_1…._

"_WHAT" all three shouted at her with shocked faces._

"_How?" Sakura wondered _

_Then Tenten told them what happened about the tripping on the rock and the boy who saved her. _

"_I never thought you can fall in love so ……. Fast" Ino said_

_End of flash back_

Well, I never saw that boy again. I was wondering about something. When Hinata noticed she asked

" Is something wrong Tenten?"

" You never told us about Neji before." I said

Hinata looked confused and was a bit blushing " Neji is actually the one running his father's business and my dad is just helping him. He has been around the country so much that he visits rarely."

No wonder I never saw him.

AFTER CHANGING

Gai-sensei is trying to kill us with 100 laps around the school is crazy but we are used to him. At the moment, Gai-sensei is hugging Lee like their life depended on each other….. I think they are gay. Ino is on her 67th round, I was on my 65th, sakura is on her 62th and hinata was on her 64th round. I can see the guys were doing fine except Naruto was fighting against Sasuke who can finish first, Shikamaru just kept on running while looking at the clouds, Gaara was glaring a bit at Neji Wonder why? Neji just looked so calm I think I am staring at him who cares wait is he also staring at me with a SMIRK on his face. What is that jerk thinking that I was staring at him wait I know I was but that is not the point. The point is that he is SMIRKING AT ME. I try to run faster but he catches up with me. I ran faster and he keeps on following so now we look like we are having a race even Sasuke and Naruto stopped running to look at us. We were like running machines. Then after 10 minutes I realized we did 124 laps and now I am tired I HATE NEJI HYUGA for this. Gaara seemed a bit made because he is glaring at the ground. Gai-sensei was saying that this month which was February is going to be dancing by partners. All the girls were excited to ask the popular boys to be their partners when Gai-sensei decided that he chooses the pairing. This is going to be really bad. So he started " Shikamaru and hikari" you can hear Hikari so happy and I think Ino is jealous but she is not showing it "Sakura and Lee" Hahaha! Sakura got her no.1 fan boy. "Naruto and Ino" you can hear Ino babbling about not wanting to be Naruto's partner and Naruto is doing the same thing. "Gaara and Hinata" Gaara just stared at Gai which made the other girls blush. "Sasuke and Yori" Sasuke got a girl who would die if Sasuke spoke to her. Then I noticed something I was the only girl with no partner and the only guy who has no partner is………"Neji and Tenten" Why me? There were many girls who could become Neji's partner but why me? I should just relax maybe he is a good dancer.

CHANGING ROOM

I want revenge on HYUGA. What a jerk! Who do he think he is?

Flashback 

_Tenten was talking to Hinata when Neji said " Hey tomboy!" I was like I wonder who was the tomboy then he shouted Tenten. I was staring at him then he said "I called you a while a go but you did not answer." I was wondering did he called me he continued " I said a while ago tomboy which means it was you." WHAT! Me a tomboy. If he wants a fight I will just fight him if asked. I was about to attack him when Hinata shouted "STOP!" _

End of flashback 

"Hinata, tell me something about Neji." I asked

she looked really shocked and said "He is a nice guy."

"what else?" I asked

"He is good in Sports." She said

" No, something about his likes and dislikes." Just wanting to know here

" He likes chocolate but he does not eat often."

"why?"

"well…………….."

Flash back 6 years ago 

_Neji was eating a bar of chocolate when Hanabi, Hinata's sister went near _

" _Can I have som Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi asked_

_Neji looked at her then said "No way! It's mine all mine"_

_Hanabi cried and went to her dad and told him what happened. Her father was shocked because Neji would have given Hanabi a piece or even all. _

" _Neji Why don't you give Hanabi some?" Hanabi's father asked _

_Neji stared at him with his white eyes and shouted "WHY DO YOU WANT MY CHOCOLATE IT IS MINE, IDIOT" _

_Hanabi and her father was speechless about Neji's attitude toward the chocolate. _

_3 years ago _

Hinata gave Neji some homemade chocolate for his birthday. Neji enjoying his chocolate with a stoic face when a girl snatched his precious chocolate. With rage Neji slapped the girl and shouted " What do you think you are doing with my Chocolate BITCH?" the girl just cried and Neji ate his yummy chocolate.

_End of flashback_

I was amazed how powerful a bar of chocolate is. It was the best revenge I could give Neji. You just wait NEJI HYUGA.

Thanks for all the reviews

This is for Snicaz

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tenten P.O.V.

Finally something to blackmail Neji the 'GREAT' . Okay now to think of my great, amazing and spectacular REVENGE.

Neji P.O.V.

I was getting a pencil from my bag when I saw a chocolate bar in it. I started freaking out remembering some 'incidents' with chocolate. I was slowly closing my bag when I realized it was my favorite kind of chocolate in the whole world. HERSEYS Great! Neji calm down no chocolates breathe, breathe. Who could have done this ? I have to study and forget about the creamy…….. yummy ……….chocolate.

Next day : Lunch

I can't take it anymore I found chocolate in my bag, in my locker, in pencil case, in my clothes it is driving me crazy by looking at it. Someone is trying to kill me, I opened my bag to see AGAIN a DAMN chocolate so I just grab a fruit to eat. I was enjoying my fruit when I noticed Tenten was eating a chocolate. It was melting on her pale fingers I could only stare as she slowly licked the sweet……brown…..chocolate then she caught me looking at her. She asked politely "Neji, do you want some chocolate?" god, I can't resist. I snatched the chocolate out of her hands and started to eat it. It was so yummy.

Tenten P.O.V.

My plan worked now that Neji is eating the chocolate I have to see his reaction. I can see Naruto going near Neji and pokes him and Neji shouts "DON'T TOUCH ME STEALER!" Wow, that was better than I expected. Naruto had to say "Man, Neji cool down I just wanted some chocolate." Naruto is just agreed to be killed by the Devil. Neji shouted very immature way " HEY DO NOT TOUCH THE CHOCOLATE UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO STEP ON YOUR HEAD UNTIL BLOOD COMES OUT." That made Naruto and the others so speechless. Naruto being an idiot grabbed Neji's chocolate and broke it in half and all Neji did was stared at his…beloved chocolate. After moments of silence Neji punched Naruto and kept on shouting about why Naruto should not get Neji precious chocolate. After 20 minutes of shouting, I decided to proceed with my revenge so I said to Neji " Neji, I will give you one WHOLE chocolate bar if you do everything I say" He eagerly agreed to the request. It was almost bell when I asked him to follow me. We slowly walked to our class while everyone in our gang are still very traumatized because of the show Neji and Naruto did. When we arrived there everyone was shocked because Kakashi-sensei was actually early. What kind of dream is this? I think I am in hell. Wait, focus on the plan of revenge. I asked Kakashi-sensei " May I show the class something?" he just smiled and agreed. I whispered to Neji " I will give you this chocolate if you shout………." He agreed to me immediately while looking at the chocolate. He then shouted in front of the class " I AM NEJI HYUGA AND I AM GAY!" everyone didn't move except me laughing like crazy and Neji eating his chocolate. This moment was ruined when a fan girls started to cry and Started to scream. I can see Sasuke smirking, Shikamaru a bit amused while Naruto, Sakura and Ino started laughing with me and Hinata was blushing. Then I slowly was able to recover and whispered to Neji " I will give you two Chocolate bars if……………" then Neji looked a bit confused but when I showed him the two chocolate bars he did not resist. So he breathe for a while then shouted top of his lungs " I AM GAY, STUPID, A LOSER AND I LIKE NARUTO UZUMAKI AND MY FAVORITE CRUSH KAKASHI-SENSEI, I LOVE THEM BOTH" then I can hear laughter, crying and screaming in the classroom. Then there was and earthquake or a big stampede. No one expected all Neji's fan girls to come in the classroom but they arrived. They were crying and screaming then Tsunade the principle came in the classroom and shouted "KAKASHI WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" well sir Kakashi told her what happened and she just keep on laughing and said "Tenten bring Neji to the nurse while I return these girls to their proper classroom"

I was so happy to able to get my revenge against HYUGA NEJI.

Thanks for the reviews

This is actually dedicated to: JESSE4ever and M.C.

I will never own Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto : Disclaimer

Chapter 5

Tenten P.O.V.

When Neji and I arrived in the nurse office, Neji was a bit sleepy because of the 'action' he did. He fell a sleep, I mean just fell, I had to catch him because he is still my fiancé after all.

The nurse arrives very shocked at the scene. I place Neji on the bed and stayed at his side so he won't destroy things for his precious chocolate. The nurse threatened me not to leave his side because she is very busy with school matters. Now, I am waiting for the great Neji to wake up from his deep, deep slumber. I never though how relax he look like when he is asleep not the cold and mean jerk I know……… he actually looks like a girl when he sleeps. HAHAHA. I really think he is a she. With his long and silky hair and his pale skin.

He stirs so I just looked at him. His eyes opened and turned to a death glare but I don't flinch. Then I asked, " What are you glaring at?" he just glared more the one that says I-HATE-YOU-AND-WISH-YOU-ARE-DEAD. What is wrong with him then I remember the 'chocolate incident'. It was funny to able to hear that this jerk is gay and likes Kakashi-sensei. Then he growls at me and says " What kind of girl are you?" wow! What a really hard question. Then I said " The one who doesn't want to be played with." He looks at me strangely and said " You sick and weird girl. Do you know what you do to me? You played with my weakness. What is wrong with you?" what! He started it " One, you started it by calling me a tomboy and two, what is wrong with me is that……. I am obsess with lollipops, I hate boys, I hate you, people think I am tomboy, I have annoying fan club who never stops bothering me and you are my fiancé." Yup! That is the most annoying problem I have. He looks really angry then he stand up and left the clinic. I naturally followed him to class. He said to me in a very dangerous voice " Never do that again." I think I will follow his advice for the sake of my life.

We entered the class Kakashi-sensei was about to announce something. " Oh, Glad to see that Tenten and Neji are here and normal and not gay." Kakashi-sensei said making some members of the class laugh. We took our seats then Kakashi-sensei announced " Since we are all complete, the announcement is that we will have a class play." Some groaned while others daydreamed what might happen. Then Kakashi-sensei said " I will choice which committee you are." This is so annoying.

Costume and props committee:

Sakura

Ino

Tenten

Gaara

Writers committee:

Hinata

Naruto

Shikamaru

Sakuno

Actors:

Neji

Sasuke

Akira

Kai

I am happy that I am far away from Neji. FREEDOM from the Devil. Well, the props will start after the writers finish the script.

On the way home, I felt someone following me so I just ran home. When I arrived home I locked the door. But the doorbell rang. Oh Shit! Who can be out there? Maybe a stalker but why will he doorbell? When I opened the door I was so surprised to see Neji there with a smirk. Wait.. Why is he here in my house? Like reading my mind. He said " My uncle said I will stay here so we can 'bond'" he smirk widens. Oh my god, I have to see him in my house. This is crazy, First, he is my fiancé. Second, We go to the same school and now he will live with me. I can't take this anymore , I ran into my run and started to IM Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

EmptyEyes: Hi Tenten 

**ChocolateHair: hey Hinata**

**FlowerGirl: Hey I'm here too. Tenten!**

**PinkTennis: Ino, you are so self-centered.**

**FlowerGirl: SHUT UP, _forehead girl_**

While the two fight……..

**EmptyEyes: Is something wrong Tenten.**

**ChocolateHair: Well, your 'great' cousin is going to live with us.**

**EmptyEyes: Tenten, it is okay.**

**ChocolateHair: but I can't stand him.**

**EmptyEyes: Just be patient Tenten.**

**ChocolateHair: Forget me, So Anything new.**

**EmptyEyes: The writers are thinking of a romantic story.**

**ChocolateHair: Really?**

**EmptyEyes: yes and there will be a kiss scene.**

**ChocolateHair: yuck. **

**EmptyEyes: I know but Sakuno insisted.**

**ChocolateHair: You mean that whore.**

**EmptyEyes: yes **

**ChocolateHair: Don't you have a dance contest coming soon?**

**EmptyEyes: Yes **

**ChocolateHair: I bet you are blushing right now.**

**PinkTennis: Tenten, stop teasing Hinata.**

**FlowerGirl: Hey Hinata we will be here for you.**

Then I signed out. It was almost time to eat so I went down stairs.

Neji P.O.V.

I was waiting for Tenten in the Living room. When she arrived she just ignore me. Then I asked " Tenten, you do know when we are going to eat out to celebrate our engagement to night?" she then rushed upstairs. When she came down, she changed into a long black skirt and a pink sleeveless top.

We left to her parents and my uncle in the restaurant. On the way there she asked the driver to stop. I was wondering why then she got out of the limo and I had to follow her into a shop then I noticed it was an ice cream shop. She looked at me and asked " You want ice cream?" She is such a kid in a very cute way, no she is not cute. I said "vanilla." She then order the ice cream.

We returned to the limo then we ate the ice cream. I said "You act like a kid." Just love teasing her. She just ignore me. When we arrived to the restaurant, we sat then her parents and my uncle started talking. She said " Hey Neji, the play is going to be a romantic one." I hate romance or chick flick. I replied "You sure seemed happy about it."

Then she said " Well, because all the girls that will act are all sluts." That is true. But I said " Bet you are just jealous." She seemed a bit mad." NO WAY" this is going to be fun " You just want to kiss me." She is totally losing her patience. " Why would I want to kiss a GAY like you." What me gay. " Because I am hot and handsome." I am so good " You hot? And handsome? You got to be kidding me." Then I replied " Well you might not be attracted by me because you are a tomboy." We both noticed people looking at us.

Then she said " Hey, What are you guys looking at?" they seem all afraid of her.

Thanks to all the people who reads this fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6

Tenten P.O.V.

After the boring meeting, we went home to sleep since Neji and I have class tomorrow. As I was about to sleep, the phone rang. It's loud and annoying ring is driving me crazy.

" Hello" I said

" Tenten, It's me, Sakura"

"Sakura, are you crazy to call at 1"

" I have to tell you something very important."

"Okay, what is it?"

" NARUTO ASKED HINATA OUT!" Shouting like the world is going to end.

" WHAT!" I can't believe Naruto asked Hinata out.

Then my door swung open with a shocked Neji. He was dripping wet with only a towel on. Oh My God! He is hot! Neji asked " I heard a shout. What happened?" I can feel a blush on my face. I answered, " Nothing, And learn how to knock, You pervert." I can hear him mumble some words like 'just worried' 'why spy on a tomboy'. Neji left my room.

" Tenten, What happened?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Oh, Neji just came in my room without knocking."

" Really?"

"Yeah, and all he was wearing was a towel."

" OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD" she started shouting again.

" Hey, Sakura can you tell me about the 'date' tomorrow."

" OHMYGOD,OHMYG…"

I hung up on her. Finally I can sleep peacefully. I can't stop thinking of Neji. I mean the only wrapped with a towel Neji. Count the sheep always work 1…2… 3…zzzzz.

Next day

When I arrived in school, Hinata was being killed by Ino and Sakura with tips, questions and ideas.

" Ino-pig, Hinata should wear a kimono."

" Sakura-forehead, a miniskirt."

" Ino-pig, Something DECENT."

"Sakura-FOREHEAD, the one that will make Naruto drool."

"If you want Naruto to drool then wrap Hinata with Ramen."

"Why a kimono going to dinner and a mall."

They kept on fighting. I went to Hinata's side to ask about the date.

" Hi Hinata, How did Naruto asked you?" Hinata blushed.

" He told me that he….Kinda like me." Blushing a little harder.

" So, What are you going to wear?"

" Umm…. Sakura and Ino are fighting about it."

" When is the big date?"

" Umm…..It's tomorrow night."

" Hey, Did you know Sakura called me one in the morning?"

" Well, She has been so excited."

Then Sakura looked at me then smirked. A smirk that only means one thing: TROUBLE

" Tenten, What happened with Neji?" I can't believe I am blushing.

Ino looked at Sakura " Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura smiled " Neji went in Tenten's room only dressed with a TOWEL."

Ino looked like she going to laugh and Hinata was totally shocked and was blushing a bit.

Ino asked " Is he hot?" What kind of question is that?

Sakura asked, " Rate 1-10, 10 being the hottest."

" I…..think………umm."

Then Ino hit me on my back and shouted " Just answer it, Tenten."

" Okay, for me it was a 9. Are you guys now happy?"

Hinata then said " Tenten, Neji can hear you."

What he can hear me? Ino and Sakura started laughing like mad. Neji comes near me and said, " You think I'm a 9. What a compliment from you, Tenten." And he smirks. This so embarrassing then I had to say something. " That is because Gaara is number 10 on my list." I can't believe I just said that. Gaara is now staring at me. Just kill me now. Can everyone hear what we are saying? Neji looked at me and frowned. Hey, at least he stopped smirking. God, I can feel that Gaara is still staring at me. Gaara is on my right side and Neji on my left. Great, the guys in my class are staring at me. I hate this, I want to find in a cave.

When class ended,

I was walking home when Gaara walked beside me and said, " I wanted to know if you want to watch Hinata's dance together?" What! Gaara asked me out. Maybe I should go. I will go but how about Neji. Why do I even care about him? " Gaara, I would love to go with you." He seems happy since I could never tell if he is. Then he walked me home with his usual unemotional mask on his face. Maybe it would be bad to get out with my friends once in a while. When we reached the door, he said his goodbye and left in a hurry maybe a bit faster than normal.

Next Day

Hinata's dance

Gaara picked me up around 7 pm to watch Hinata. When we arrive at stadium, we saw Naruto cheering up Hinata. It went like " Hinata, you are the best dancer ever" or " I bet you will make audience crazy." All Hinata can do is blush like mad. I can't stop giggling while Gaara just smirks. Then I only noticed that Gaara put an effort on what his wearing. A maroon collared shirt with black jeans. Not his usual all black theme. I kind of think he is a bit hot in what is he wearing. I must have been staring for a while Sakura and Sasuke. When Hinata whispered to me "This is the date." What! This is the date Naruto and Hinata will be sharing with everyone else. When we all sat down, Shikamaru and Ino were already there. When the show started, Naruto kept on shouting until Neji came. Neji was staring at me then looked at Gaara with a glare. Then sat next to me and whispered, " Hey, I thought I am your fiancé." Oh……..How could I forget that part. I felt his arm around my waist. Wait, what am I feeling? Anger……no madness……no.security..maybe…What! security and Neji. I don't think those words can be together unless in the sentence 'Neji will cause harm and never give security.' When Hinata came, she was so beautiful and Naruto was drooling and Neji said, " Don't drool over my cousin, Uzumaki." Well, I think he didn't hear Neji's threat. Gaara won't stop glaring at Neji's arm around my waist, is it that bad? Oh wait, it is.

After the show

Neji 'volunteered' to bring me home. He was trying to convince Gaara. Well, while they were fighting I started to walk home. I was thinking how stupid not to notice that I left them fighting. Boys are dumb ( no offence). It started to rain, I am going to be soaking wet. I was still far from my house and I had to hurry. When the rain got stronger, it seem that it will be a big typhoon. When I thought I will never reach home, a car stopped at the side when the window started to go down. I was surprise to see ……….

Sorry for the late update.


	7. Chapter 7

What a jerk!

I saw a car coming and when the windows rolled down, I saw my mother, who was smiling at me because she couldn't laugh at her own daughter who was soaking wet.

" Mom, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked

" well, I wanted to go home to see you and Gaara together."

" How do you know that?"

" a mom always know and Neji called me but you cheating on him."

' How dare he say that to my own mom I'll be given a lecture about being faithful and loyal. If I see him, I'll kick his ass.' Tenten thought.

" Mom, are you going to invite me in the car or let me soak and get sick?" Tenten said

" Wait, let me think…" Her mom was pretending to think while Tenten was still out.

" MOM!"

" Okay."

After an embarrassing ride with her mom all Tenten wanted to do was sleep. After taking a bath, she lay down on her bed and slowly waiting for sleep and when it did RING RING. Tenten grabbed her phone and shouted " Okay, who ever you are give me one reason not to kill you." " Tenten, I'm sorry you didn't sleep but something happened to Ino, please come to my house." Sakura said.

I ran in my pajamas to knock at my driver's door but there was no one and my parents are already asleep. One option : Neji. Tenten knocked or banged the door many and many times that even when the door opened, she kept on banging it or the innocent Neji. Neji fell down and was holding his forehead.

" What is wrong with you, woman?" Neji asked out of frustration

" I need a ride to Sakura's place now."

" and if I don't give you one?"

" I'll give you chocolates like before and ask you to date your fan club's president."

" okay! That girl is creepy."

Neji gave Tenten a ride to Sakura's house and Tenten ran to Sakura's door in a rush leaving Neji confused and left. Tenten was now banging the door when Sakura opened it and looked at Tenten and asked " You came here in your pajamas?"

" Duh! You called me like there's a fire or someone died."

" Oh yeah that! It's worse I even called Hinata for this."

" What happened?"

" INO CUTTED HER LONG HAIR!"

" What!"

" Ino doesn't have long hair."

" You called me for THAT."

" It was an emergency."

Before I could kill Sakura, Hinata came.


End file.
